Una desviación en el camino
by MrRayney
Summary: Chico Bestia descubre que el futuro no está escrito en piedra.


_**A Fork In the Road**_

_**Escrito por TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Estuve trabajando el sábado en esta historia, esperaba subirla ayer junto con "Mi Idiota" pero como no pude terminar ese One-shot hasta hoy, pues aquí lo tienen, espero lo disfruten.

(Sinceramente no tengo mucho que decir en estas notas cuando actualizo tan rápido, pero mejor para ustedes que no tienen que aguantar mis notas sin sentido)

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic._**

* * *

_**Una desviación en el camino**_

Era una tranquila tarde sabatina en la torre. Algo nublado y los titanes se encontraban relajándose como solían hacerlo cuando la ciudad no requería de sus servicios. Cyborg se encontraba en el garaje, trabajando en el auto-T. Robin estaba entrenando en el gimnasio, acompañado de su novia, la princesa tamaraniana conocida como Starfire, quien sin esfuerzo alguno levantaba una pesa de mil kilos.

Mientras tanto en la sala común se encontraba Chico Bestia en la cocina, estaba preparando una cena vegetariana para sus compañeros. Mientras recibía la ayuda del integrante más reciente dentro del equipo: Terra.

Terra se había reincorporado al equipo hace unos dos meses, casi dos años después de que Chico Bestia la encontrara en Murakami. Nadie le había creído al mutante cuando le había contado a su equipo que se había reencontrado con Terra, pero ahora que la geomante estaba de vuelta, todos tuvieron que admitir que Chico Bestia había tenido la razón.

Terra había pedido ser readmitida en el equipo. Los titanes habían realizado una votación y la geomante había sido reincorporada pues la mayoría voto por darle otra oportunidad, solamente Raven se había opuesto a su regreso. Dada la historia que compartía con Terra, Raven había tenido la oportunidad de vetar a la rubia, pero después de una cuidadosa consideración, finalmente había optado por no hacer tal cosa.

Raven se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros en el sofá con forma de media luna, mientras observaba a Terra y Garfield por el rabillo del ojo. Seguían preparando la cena, pero para Raven parecía que la preparaban de una forma demasiado acogedora y eso irritaba completamente a la hechicera. Esto fue debido más que nada a que ella y el mutante habían estado saliendo hace unos meses, antes del repentino y conveniente regreso de Terra, una vez la rubia había regresado aquellas citas que habían compartido quedaron en el olvido. Aunque no era para nada sorprendente, ya que su relación no había progresado casi nada…de hecho ni siquiera se habían besado y eso que Chico Bestia había intentado hablar con Raven sobre ese tema. Ahora Garfield se encontraba saliendo con la geomante, aunque aún tenían que anunciar que oficialmente salían frente al equipo. Raven sabía que su relación con Chico Bestia estaba condenada y es que Terra no era para nada tímida cuando se trataba de besar al mutante. Mientras tanto, la hechicera fingió no sentirse molestada por aquella relación, aunque dentro de su mente se lamentaba por no haber vetado el regreso de Terra. Ella aparto la vista de su libro un momento, cuando escucho a Terra reír en voz baja.

— ¡Chico Bestia! ¡Detente!—

Pero el mutante no se detuvo de besar descaradamente el cuello de la rubia.

— ¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?— Pregunto entre besos.

—La verdad…no— respondió ella mientras disfrutaba de las muestras de cariño que le daba el titán verde.

El rostro de Raven ahora parecía un tomate y se dio cuenta de que le habían salido un par de ojos extra en la frente, los cuales ahora eran de color rojo. La hechicera cerró su libro y silenciosamente comenzó a salir de la habitación, ya que no quería que la vieran de esa forma. Ella no tenia de que preocuparse, pues estaban más interesados en disfrutar de la presencia del uno al otro. Sin embargo en ese momento la alarma de la torre comenzó a sonar. Raven cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo, en un rápido intento de recuperar la compostura, cuando los volvió a abrir de nuevo solo poseía dos ojos de color violeta. Terra y Chico Bestia ya se encontraban frente a la computadora. Ambos con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quién es?— pregunto ella mientras los titanes faltantes entraban en la habitación.

—Es Warp…en serio no me gusta ese tipo—

Robin se acercó a la consola y comenzó a presionar algunas teclas.

—Se encuentra en el museo…él está tratando de robar el reloj de nuevo—

— ¡Pues vamos de una vez!— Exclamo Cyborg— Y él va a pagar por llamarme obsoleto. Mi tecnología no es para nada obsoleta—

—Debemos tener cuidado, es probable que tenga algunos nuevos trucos— Comento Raven.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Raven— Dijo Terra de una forma burlona— Eres demasiado cautelosa—

—Y tú eres demasiado imprudente— Contesto Raven.

Las dos mujeres se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Terra mientras tomaba la mano a Chico Bestia.

—Sin agallas no hay gloria, Raven. Además tenemos una sorpresa para Warp—

— ¿Qué sorpresa?— Gruño la hechicera.

— ¡Yo!— Exclamo señalándose a sí misma.

—Él es del futuro. Él sabe que eres parte del equipo—

— ¡No es momento de pelear!— Grito Robin deteniendo la disputa entre las dos chicas— ¡Tenemos una misión! ¡Titanes en marcha!—

_**\- (-) -**_

Robin y Cyborg entraron al auto-T, mientras que los otros volaron por sus propios medios, a excepción de Chico Bestia que se encontraba compartiendo una de las rocas voladoras de Terra. Raven se encontraba volando a su lado, gracias a su capucha nadie se dio cuenta de su ceño fruncido.

—_Concéntrate, Raven_— se reprendió a si misma— _Solo concéntrate en derrotar a Warp. Tenemos que ser fuerte… tengo que ser fuerte—_

Los titanes llegaron a la escena del crimen y entraron al museo. Warp se encontraba derrotando a los últimos policías, golpeándolos con algún tipo de arma futurista. Él tan solo sonrió cuando observo a sus viejos adversarios encontrarlo por fin.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si son las reliquias historias del pasado, los Jóvenes Titanes ¿Saben que no son rival para mí?—

—Lo sabemos vienes del futuro…pero por favor podemos pasar toda esta parte del monologo y llegar a la parte donde te pateamos el trasero— contesto Chico Bestia algo aburrido.

—Chico Bestia tiene razón, te derrotamos una vez y podemos hacerlo de nuevo— señalo Robin al criminal del tiempo.

—Al contrario mi querido amigo, tú y tu patético equipo nunca me han vencido—

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Te derrotamos en el futuro!— exclamo Starfire.

—Mi querida princesa, eso quedo en el futuro. Y fue por pura suerte que me hayas derrotado. Desde ese entonces he mejorado todo mi arsenal ¡Mientras que todos ustedes son seres inferiores a sus versiones futuristas! Admítanlo, no tienen ninguna oportunidad de vencerme—

—Eso lo veremos— respondió Chico Bestia bastante confiado.

— ¿No sé si eres valiente o tan solo estúpido?...Supongo que realmente eres el idiota del equipo—

— ¡Déjalo en paz!— Gritaron Raven y Terra al unísono.

Robin se dio cuenta que tenía que actuar rápido si no quería perder el control del equipo.

— ¡Titanes, formación Gamma!— grito el chico maravilla— ¡Ataquen!—

Entonces el equipo se dividió. Raven y Starfire comenzaron a atacarlo desde la izquierda, bombardeándolo con starbolts y ráfagas de energía oscura. Terra y Chico Bestia lo atacaron desde la derecha; Terra abrió una grieta debajo del villano engreído, mientras Chico Bestia trato de hacerse un camino mientras esquivaba sus escudos. Robin y Cyborg lo atacaron desde el suelo. Los escudos de Warp lograron protegerlo por completamente de los ataques y contratacar con sus rayos de energía, que nuestros héroes se vieron obligados a esquivar.

Durante un segundo los Titanes pausaron sus ataques, oportunidad que aprovecho Warp para tomar el reloj y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro una vez que lo tenía en sus manos.

—Eso fue más fácil que la última vez— dijo Warp felizmente mientras abría uno de sus portales para escapar.

Starfire rugió de ira mientras se abalanzaba sobre él. Sin embargo a diferencia de la última vez, se estampo con fuerza con uno de los escudos, rebotando y estrellándose en el suelo. Robin preocupado corrió al lado de la princesa.

—Eso fue divertido Titanes, pero ya tengo que irme— se burló el villano mientras comenzaba a entrar en el portal.

Raven entonces se dio cuenta que los escudos de fuerzas desaparecieron y con un movimiento de manos señalo al villano, mientras soltaba un grito gutural. Warp no lo vio venir, pero un tentáculo de energía oscura salió disparado de la mano de la hechicera y se envolvió alrededor de su tobillo. El villano apenas había atravesado la mitad del portal, el cual ahora lo estaba succionando hacia el vórtice oscuro.

— ¡Libérame!—

— ¡Nunca, esta vez no escaparas!—

Antes de que Warp pudiera responderle, fue absorbido por el portal, mientras lo mismo le estaba pasando a la hechicera. Raven clavo sus talones en el suelo y apretó los dientes, haciendo todo lo posible por no ser absorbida dentro del portal.

— ¡Raven! ¡Deja que se vaya!— ordeno Robin.

— ¡Yo…no voy…a dejarlo…escapar!— grito Raven mientras trataba de traer al viajero del tiempo de vuelta.

Por un momento parecía que Raven sería capaz de traerlo de vuelta, sin embargo termino tropezándose y ella fue absorbida por el portal del tiempo que seguía abierto.

— ¡Raven!— Grito el mutante mientras saltaba hacia Raven y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Por un momento dejaron de moverse, sin embargo esto duro un segundo ya que el portal se hizo más grande y en menos de un segundo fueron absorbidos por el portal, el cual se cerró.

— ¡Chico Bestia!— grito Terra completamente aterrada.

— ¡No de nuevo!— exclamo Robin completamente frustrado.

_**\- (-) -**_

Raven y Chico Bestia se abrazaron fuertemente como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, mientras Warp los transportaba a través del oscuro vacío. Mientras que ella estaba bastante preocupada por la situación en la que se encontraban, también era consciente del férreo abrazo de Chico Bestia y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. En ese momento, la posibilidad de ser abandonados en el futuro con Garfield no parecía tan malo…y todo sería perfecto para la hechicera si Terra no se encontraba allí.

Así como le sucedió a Starfire, emergieron a través de otro portal y al igual que la princesa tamaraniana aterrizaron sobre la nieve. A diferencia de la vez anterior, Warp estaba con ellos, todavía atrapado por la energía oscura de Raven. Indignado logro zafarse, ponerse de pie y dirigió su mirada al cronometro de su muñeca.

— ¡Me han desviado de mi destino final! ¡Ustedes dos pagaran por su interferencia! ¡Voy a enviarlos a su perdición y sin su equipo no hay manera que puedan derrotarme!—

Un par de poderosos cañones laser salieron de su armadura y una siniestra sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Chico Bestia y Raven no estaban seguros de que podrían salir vivos de esta. La hechicera hizo aparecer uno de sus escudos de energía oscura, con la esperanza de que sería capaz de resistir el impacto de las armas futuristas.

Pero antes de que Warp fuera capaz de dispararle, varios starbolts y ráfagas de energía sónica impactaron sobre él. Comenzó a tambalearse y en ese momento fue golpeado por lo que parecía ser un puño gigante hecho de energía oscura. Raven y Chico Bestia vieron con asombro como Warp recibía una paliza. Mientras tanto el villano intentaba ponerse de pie e intentaba mantener el equilibrio lo cual era bastante difícil ya que el suelo comenzó a temblar, una especie de disco voló hacia él y cayo justo debajo de sus pies. Acto seguido Warp se encontraba atrapado dentro de una especie de burbuja color ámbar. Entonces vieron como Nightwing salía de entre las sombras, seguido por las versiones futuristas de Cyborg, Starfire, Terra y Raven. Todos habían crecido debido a los años, Raven entonces noto que su versión futurista tenia algunas canas en su cabellera violeta. Warp golpeo la burbuja con sus puños en un vano intento por escapar.

—Te tenemos, Warp. Esa burbuja está diseñada para anular todos tus portales— Se burló Nightwing.

—Pero ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?— Pregunto Terra.

Fue en ese momento que la Raven del futuro noto a los dos visitantes del pasado y pronto el equipo también se dio cuenta. La Raven del futuro entonces corrió hacia ellos y envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a Chico Bestia. Sin embargo a Terra no le gustó nada eso y le dio un fuerte empujón para distanciarla del mutante.

— ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!— Grito Terra— ¡Él es mi marido, no el tuyo!—

— ¿Estamos casados?— Pregunto Chico Bestia completamente sorprendido.

La Raven más joven igualmente parecía desconcertada por la noticia, en ese momento la policía había llegado y se llevaron a Warp. Nightwing se acercó a los dos visitantes del pasado, la expresión en su rostro era de una gran tristeza.

—Tienen que venir con nosotros— Ordeno Nightwing.

_**\- (-) -**_

El mutante tan solo miro a su alrededor. Todo dentro de la sala común se veía diferente a como lo recordaba. Todos los muebles eran diferentes y no había GameStation por ninguna parte. Raven tan solo observo impacientemente a Grayson, finalmente la hechicera decidió hablar primero.

— ¿En qué año estamos?— pregunto ella.

—Es el año 2035— respondió su versión futurista.

— ¿Así que hemos sido enviados 21 años en el futuro?—

—Así es— contesto Grayson.

Raven observo fijamente a la versión futura de sus compañeros de equipo. Finalmente su mirada se posó en la Raven futurista.

— ¿Dónde está Garfield?—

—Esta junto a ti— respondió Nightwing con simpleza.

—Este es mi Garfield… ¿Dónde está el suyo?— pregunto ella ligeramente irritada— ¿Por qué no está aquí acompañándonos?—

La versión futurista de Raven simplemente comenzó a morderse el labio inferior antes de responder.

—Él esta…—

— ¡No se los digas!— grito Nightwing interrumpiéndola.

Sin embargo la versión futurista de la hechicera no se dejó intimidar.

—No me importan esas estúpidas reglas del tiempo—

— ¡Raven! La línea del tiempo podría ser alterada— respondió Nightwing.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Raven…tenemos que decirles— interrumpió Terra quien finalmente se había decidido a hablar.

Raven se sentía bastante asustada y el miedo era visible en los ojos de Chico Bestia.

—Garfield…su Garfield…está muerto… ¿Verdad?—

— ¡No respondan esa pregunta!— ordeno Grayson.

—…Así es— Contesto Terra limpiándose las lágrimas.

— ¿Quieren decir…que estoy muerto?— pregunto Chico Bestia sin poder creerse esa información.

—Les dije que no se lo dijeran— susurro Nightwing bastante molesto.

—Estábamos casados— Contesto Terra entre sollozos— Por supuesto que iba a decírselo—

— ¡Terra! ¡Por una vez en tu vida guarda silencio!—

—No me voy a callar. Además quiero que se quede aquí con nosotros—

La versión futurista de Raven simplemente suspiro ante ese comentario.

—Tienes que calmarte, Terra…este no es el mismo Garfield con el que te casaste…solo míralo… sigue siendo un adolecente—

—Me importa un carajo, yo quiero que se quede… nos casaremos de nuevo. ¡Y deja de pretender que no lo quieres, porque sé que deseas que se quede tanto como yo!—

Finalmente Raven decidió intervenir.

—No estas algo vieja para él… tienes la edad suficiente como para ser su madre—

— ¡Cállate bruja!— gruño Terra con sus ojos ahora de color amarillo.

Sin embargo la versión futurista de Raven estaba de acuerdo con su versión adolecente.

— ¡Al igual que yo, eres demasiado mayor para tener una relación con él!…además Nightwing tiene razón, no puede quedarse aquí. Eso dañaría demasiado la línea del tiempo—

—No me importa esa estúpida línea del tiempo y sé que a ti tampoco te importa— contesto Terra quien parecía estar enloqueciendo.

— ¡Cállense las dos! ¡Ellos ya saben demasiado! Cyborg abre el portal para poder enviarlos a casa— ordeno Nightwing.

El hombre de hojalata tan solo asintió, no sin antes darle una última mirada al titán verde.

—Fue genial verte de nuevo Bestita, pero Nightwing tiene razón, tienen que volver a casa lo antes posible—

Acto seguido, Cyborg comenzó a presionar algunas teclas de su brazo, pronto su mano se volvió un cañón y disparo. Un portal oscuro se abrió y Nightwing lo señalo con el dedo.

— ¡Váyanse, es una orden!—

Raven y Chico Bestia se miraron a los ojos.

—Tiene razón, Gar…tenemos que irnos—

Se agarraron de las manos mientras caminaban hacia el portal. Sin decir una palabra Nightwing le entrego el reloj a Raven. La joven hechicera miro fijamente a su versión futurista y como si hubieran acordado algo, ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

Finalmente Raven y Chico Bestia entraron por el portal.

_**\- (-) -**_

Robin, Starfire, Terra y Cyborg esperaron pacientemente en el mismo lugar donde sus compañeros habían desaparecido. Unos segundos después otro portal del tiempo se abrió y de este emergió la pareja cromáticamente desafiada. Raven se acercó a Robin, entregándole el reloj.

—Misión cumplida— anuncio la hechicera— Warp fue aprehendido en el futuro, no nos tendremos que preocupar por él por un buen tiempo—

Robin tomo el reloj y lo coloco de nuevo en la vitrina.

— ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras informar?— pregunto el chico maravilla.

Raven y Chico Bestia se miraron uno al otro.

—No…nada, eso es todo— respondió el mutante.

_**\- (-) -**_

Después de cenar, Chico Bestia se dirigió hacia la salida de la torre. Terra rápidamente corrió tras él.

—Chico Bestia ¿Estas bien? Parecías bastante triste desde que regresaron ¿Paso algo en el futuro?—

Él tan solo miro aquellos ojos azules llenos de preocupación y suspiro. Quería decirle todo lo que paso, pero sabía que lo mejor era no decir nada.

—No pasó nada, estoy bien—

Ella entonces frunció el ceño.

— ¿Me paso algo malo? Yo todavía estaba allí ¿Verdad?—

—Probablemente no debería decírtelo…pero si, tú estabas allí—

—Eso es genial ¿Y cómo era?—

—Bueno...tenías cuarenta años—

— ¡Whoa! Ya era tan vieja ¿Y cómo lucia?—

—Te veías bastante bien, quiero decir…para una mujer de tu edad—

Terra frunció el ceño ante ese comentario, pero decidió no decir nada.

—Así que… ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que te está molestando? Y no me digas que estas bien, porque yo sé que no lo estas—

Él simplemente suspiro, mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ahora no…solamente necesito un poco de tiempo a solas—

La rubia vacilo, pero finalmente acepto.

—Claro…tal vez puedas decírmelo más tarde—

—Si…tal vez mas tarde—

Chico Bestia siguió caminando y en pocos minutos estaba fuera de la torre, siguió caminando hacia la costa, a la formación rocosa a la que siempre acostumbraba ir cuando algo le molestaba. Cuando llego, se sorprendió de encontrar a Raven esperándolo. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miro fijamente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto ella.

—Supongo que si—

Ella simplemente coloco su mano en el hombro.

—Eso tuvo que ser una experiencia bastante dolorosa—

—Bueno…todos vamos a morir algún día… ¿Verdad?—

—Sí, pero no sabemos cuándo pasara—

—Bueno…tendrá que ser antes de que cumplamos cuarenta— respondió él mientras se sentaba. Ella se sentó a su lado y coloco su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

—Gar…creo que podemos evitar que eso suceda—

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cómo? Ellos no nos dijeron nada. No sabemos cómo, dónde o cuando va a suceder ¿Cómo podemos evitarlo?—

Raven entonces se aferró aún más a él.

—En realidad, sabemos algunas cosas—

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—

Ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

—Sabemos que te casaste con Terra. Eso significa que siempre serán emparejados como un equipo en las misiones. Moriste porque por alguna razón, Terra no fue capaz de protegerte—

—Así que, si no es con Terra… ¿Quién será mi compañero?—

—Yo lo seré—

—Pero… ¿Qué pasa con Terra?—

—Ella no puede ser tu compañera. Si lo es, entonces morirás—

—Tienes razón… ¿Pero no se opondrá a esto? ¿O vamos a decirle la verdad?—

—No…no podemos decírselo. Si le decimos la verdad, lo único que hará será decir que tendrá más cuidado. Por lo cual, podrías morir tratando de protegerla—

Él simplemente suspiro de frustración.

—Así que…si me voy a casar con ella ¿Cómo le diremos que vas a ser mi compañera? No hay manera de que Terra dejara que eso ocurra—

Ella aún mantenía envuelto su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

—Lo sé y debido a nuestra complicada relación no me dejara…por lo cual no puedes casarte con Terra—

—No puedo hacer eso…se supone que debo estar casado con ella… ¿Verdad?—

—No estas destinado a casarte con ella. El futuro no está tallado en piedra. Somos personas con libre albedrio—

—Ya veo— comprendió Chico Bestia— ¿Así que vas a asegurarte de que nada malo me pase?—

—Así es, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que estés sano y salvo— asintió Raven con la cabeza.

—Y yo voy a hacer lo mismo por ti— respondió el mutante con una enorme sonrisa y tomándola de la mano.

—Eso es lo que hacen los compañeros—

Chico Bestia entonces le sonrió con timidez.

—Así que si no me voy a casar con Terra…eso significa que me voy a casar con alguien más ¿Verdad?—

—Supongo—

—Raven… ¿Crees que todo estará bien una vez me case? Quiero decir…ser compañeros es algo intimo ¿No te pondrás celosa?—

—No tienes de que preocuparte, tanto ella como yo no nos pondremos celosas—

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tienes alguna idea de con quien me casaré?— pregunto Chico Bestia bastante confundido.

La única respuesta de la hechicera, fue inclinarse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

— ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?—

_**Fin**_

* * *

Jejejeje realmente me gusto el final de esta historia, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, todos los comentarios seran apreciados, pues como he dicho, es por ustedes mis lectores que sigo traduciendo y sus comentarios me llenan de alegría para seguir haciéndolo.


End file.
